The unknown mystery
by fanglover15
Summary: Aliens with bodies of men and woman living to save there plant; What possible could go wrong?


"Madame. Is it possible for life to exist on other planets?" That's me. My name is Michele, and I am 8th grader at my school in Rhode Island.

"Ms. Lawrence, I believe personally that life may exist on other planets but as studies show; it is physically not possible."

"I mean outside our solar system? We never know what could be out there unless we explore it."

She seemed to be in deep thought. I probably should explain myself, my science teacher loves the way my life seems to revolve around space. I ask questions like that because, well, I am an alien. I have the body of a human but as people would call it here; I am a "vampire".

Vampires, werewolves, witches, and 'bigfoots' (They are actually pretty normal size on our planet.) are living peacefully on this Earth for millions on years. We, I and five others, are all separated and have yet to find each other. We have the power to sense each other through our minds. When we are close we can hear them, when far it's dim and we cannot put a place on where they are out.

As we need to find each other, we are in danger. Each has a power on their own but humans are getting smart and tracking us down. The original seven hundred who have come has either been killed or turned into one of the humans. It is strange but when we fall for a human, and they fall for us; we will have to kiss them to turn into humans for them.

I will be moving to Hilliard, Ohio soon; I need to make sure there is no threat first. I live with my "adopted parents" Herbert and Tonia. They know what I am but don't seem to mind as long as I don't kill anyone. I love them like there were my own parents. I never knew my parents; I lived here my whole life. I know I am an alien because of this box my mother sent me, I could tell she loved me very much and was sad there is a huge chance that I will never get to meet her.

_RING! RING! RING! _FINALLY! I love that today's the last day of school.

"YES! SCHOOL'S OUT, BABY!" I scream out into the classroom. Even Madame cheers and throws her work up in the air.

I run to my locker and grab my stuff and leave the school. On my way home, my best friend Kayla ran up to me. She hugged me around my shoulders and smiled.

"YOU HAVE TO WRITE ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LEAVING ME!" She hated that I was leaving. Too bad, I don't have a choice. I sighed and looked up to see my dad's motorcycle waiting for me, him on it, holding out my purple helmet.

I jumped on it and he took off down the road. All our stuff was already in Hilliard. I would be going to some popular school, main one everyone wants to go too. I just sighed and leaned against my dad. He will always be my dad to me, even though I'm not his real daughter.

"Sweetheart, wake up. We're here." He gently picked me up and carried me to the room where I was staying. I was about 115 lbs. with short brown hair and hazel eyes. I look like him so much. That's why it's believable I am his daughter.

'OH MY GOD! CAN YOU HEAR ME?' My eyes flew open and I jumped out of my dad's arms. There was a girl racing towards me and I realized who she was, my best friend ever; Lucy.

She grabbed me and we started jumping around like little kids, "OMG! LUCY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!"

Throughout the day she told me the other's lived here. James, Kadar, Talal, Tyler, Lucy, Kristin, Selena all live in Hilliard as well. I was unbelievable happy. For the next three months, I get to see my people.

When the sun went down, we parted ways and I left for my new house. As soon as I climbed in my bed, I fell asleep almost instantly. I had a dream that was so vivid. It was humans coming to attack us when I saw him. The most perfect man ever, I shouted out a name;

"RYANN, RUN!" I woke up gasping and jumped out of bed. It was about noon and I had to meet the rest of the "Freaks" as my "brother" calls them in a half hour. I jump in the shower and brush my teeth and my hair. I grab my special drink out of the fridge. I took a big gulp of it and closed the cap.

I could feel myself getting stronger and faster. I ran out of the house and could feel the other's minds getting clearer. I was running so fast no one could see me and I stopped right behind James. I slowly opened my mind to everyone. James jumped and turned around just to see me standing right behind him.

"Michele! It's so good to see you!" he gave me a one-armed hug; I was always one of the guys.

I grinned up at him, "Hey James. How's it going, guys?" I slowly moved look at each of them. Stopping at Kadar and I smiled at him.

"Kadar, I thought you turned human from that girl." I told him. Everyone heard that the strongest werewolf had turned completely human for some girl. It's rare that someone like that falls in love with someone.

"Nah, I was close to doing it though. Turns out she was with somebody else. I don't really care. I'm with Julie right now, I don't love her but she's fun to be around." That was nice that he found someone who is fun.

"What about the rest of you?" I don't really hear much about anyone but I've run into humans who were originally 'supernatural'. They know me and have told me stuff but mostly it's really boring; nothing big really happens to us.

Everyone but James shook their heads no, "James? Who and how many?"

"I've date five and I was going to turn human for one of them but it wasn't worth it"He finished.

"James, I don't care you're my best friend. Always have been, and always will be. We have been alive for over 150 years and if you need to stay human for this person, then do it."

"I'm glad I can always count on you. Anyway I got news: Our planet is affected with an unstoppable disease. Our parents are dying, and we are the last of our species. We need to turn people into witches, werewolves, vampires and "Bigfoots". It will not be easy but we have a list of people need to turn. I and Michele will deal with the turning of vampires, since we are ones. Kadar and Tyler will deal with the werewolves. Talal and Lucy will deal with Bigfoots. Kristin and Selena will have to turn people into witches. I know it goes against everything we were taught but if we survive, we can, finally, go back home." James handed out lists while he was talking. I opened ours, and one name caught my eye.

"Ryan Mistion, he was in my dream. I know what he looks like." I muttered to myself, knowing that everyone could hear me. "I can't turn him." I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "He's trying to kill James in my dream but a mob comes up and the last of my dream was me screaming, 'Ryan, run.'"

I knew that I would change him because of the way I felt in my dream. The way his heart was beating at an unbelievable rate for someone who was human. He will be one of us but I have a feeling that he will die.

"James, do we have to turn these people?"

"Mother said we didn't have to, but these are the ones that could survive the longest because they are loners that need to have eternity because they know that we are not normal." James clarified.

I felt a presence that I felt in my dream. I whipped around to see the man, Ryan, from my dream. My heart seemed to speed up and I had an image of a perfect, human life with him.

"OMG! YOU GUYS ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! KADAR FELT THE SAME WAY WITH HER!" Lucy said happily.

"I need to get to know him before I turn him." I turned around to see James looking at the ground. "James, is everything okay?"

He shook his head, "No, because I know him and he is a major player. You need to avoid him and just turn him. Unless, you can get him to fall for you, can you do that?"

"I think I can. Come on no one can resist these deep blue eyes and blonde hair." I batted my eyelashes at him. "I'm sure that I'll have him wrapped around my little finger in no time."

I winked at James before starting my way over to him, "Excuse me? I was hoping you could help me with something."

He looked over at me and his eyes scanned over my body, "Of course I could help you. What do you need?"

"Hmm, well, I heard that you were a player, is that true?"

"If by player, you mean that I've dated most of the girls in the school, then, yes I am a player." I was kind of shocked that he would come out right and admit that he was a player. He did seem sweet, though.

"Yes, well, I've dated a lot of losers and I need someone new to be with. You are very hot and seem sweet; I was hoping you could be my new boyfriend to make my ex-boyfriend jealous?"

"Who is your ex-boyfriend?" he smiled at the idea of screwing with some boy's head.

"James Michael. It wasn't a loser but he was super over-protective of me and I hated that. You in?"

"Hmm, I never liked that James kid so of course. If it will mess with his head, I'm in." I handed him my phone number and address. I kissed his cheek for good measure and walked away from him.

I saw him walk away and go into a neighborhood, so I walked back toward the rest of them.

"Really? I have to be the jealous ex-boyfriend? There is no way in Hell I'm doing that, even if it's for you."

"It isn't for, it's for our planet. I really want to go home and finally meet my real family." I smirked over at him, and he glared back at me.

"Come on, guys. We need to get these people to turn. Let's go, and turn us some people," I laughed along with the rest. It was good to be with the people who are like yourself.

We all split up and we started looking for the people that were on the lists. James and I found a few people on the list. They were mostly the loners; some were smart enough to figure that there was life on different planets. Each was very willing to give up their human lives and turn into vampires. We told them that we would return in a few days to turn them into vampires.

Later, when we met up with the rest of them, I had a major problem on my mind. James seemed to notice but he didn't say anything about it. It was about midnight by the time we returned. Luckily, none of us really had to sleep.

I stopped James when we were about halfway there, "James. . . How are we going to turn these people? I have no idea how. What if they turn evil and try to kill everyone they know? What if. . ."

James put his hand over my mouth to silence me, "Turning them is easy. All you have to do is exchange blood and then snap their neck. When they wake, you have to get them to feed. As for them turning evil, well I guess we will just to see and steer then on the path to be good like we are."

I sighed and removed his hand from my mouth, "I always wonder why you are my best friend. But when you say things like that, I remember that you have always had my back."

A gunshot rang through the air. I saw hit the tree close to James' head. I grabbed his hand and started running away from the person who was shooting. Another one rang through the air; I felt it fly past my head about an inch away from me. James separated from me and went in a different direction. The shooter seemed to stop and I watched him go back inside a house close to the forest.

"WHAT THE HELL? JAMES, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" James didn't respond to my cries. After a couple minutes, I broke down on the forest floor.

"MICHELE! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU?" James' voice broke into my scrabbled thoughts. I quickly jumped up and saw him running towards me. He grabbed me and spun me around. "OH THANK GOD! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU FOREVER!"

"SAME, PLEASE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I said loudly. "You are too important to lose, to me and to our planet."

"I won't. I didn't know where you were and. . . ." James trailed off. "Come on, we should be heading back."

"I want to know. You can tell me anything, James. I would never judge you. You're are my best friend remember?" I smiled over at him; he just sighed and looked down.

"I know but this is something you don't understand. I mean I do want to tell you but I can't because. . . I can't because I know you will be upset and that you won't want to even look at me after this. . ."

"James, why would you even think that? You know that I will always be your best friend and would never judge you or even want to stop being friends with you."

"You need not worry about anything, okay?" I told him, walking closer to him and holding his hand. "You know I would never judge you."

He took a deep breath and smiled. He didn't say a thing and did not need too. I understood he had some things going on in his head and I didn't want to confuse him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I loved the fact that I could tell him anything and I love the fact that no secrets kept us apart. I hope.


End file.
